


Poor Professor

by DaikonBottle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaikonBottle/pseuds/DaikonBottle
Summary: Stand aside Dimitri, it's Byleth's time in the spotlight!Spoiler-free because the author haven't played the game yet.





	Poor Professor

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post it in 2019 to get that 2019 date mark :'D  
> An indirectly sequel to "Overlooked Lance"  
> This fanfic is divided in 3 acts and I hope you won't take it seriously since this is basically a crack fanfic and OOC-ness.

Act 1, Pure speculation (pre-Nintendo direct):

** **C- support** **

In an empty hall with no people... A blonde male young man emerged from a pillar and looked around him. He is dressed up as Edelgard.  
Dimitri: I guess I’m the only one here... or maybe I'm too early?

He decided to sit on the floor while waiting for the others to come.

** **B - support** **

Two other teenagers appeared shortly after, but they are dressed up as Dimitri.  
Dimitri stared at them silently with a betrayed look on his face.

Dimitri: ...

Edelgard and Claude: ...

Dimitri: What are you two wearing?

Claude: Didn’t you get the memo?

Dimitri: What memo?

Edelgard: Teacher told us to dress up as Dimitri and meet up at the empty hallway.

Dimitri: Who?

Edelgard: Byleth...?

Dimitri: Anyway I was told to dress up as the person I thougt was the most popular?

Claude: We got tricked then. And the only way to find out the truth, is to wait for our mastermind.... teacher...?

The three teenagers let out heavy sighs, they knew it will take some time.

** **A- support** **

A fourth person entered the hallway and walked slowly towards the three teenagers that sat on the floor.

Byleth: Sorry, I’m late.

There was no response to the apathic sentence. One of them rose up and approached Byleth.

Dimitri: Why am I the only one who is dressed differently?! And you are also dressed as me??

Byleth: It’s... just a prank bro?

Dimitri: Just a prank?!

Byleth: Well imitation is the greatest form of flattery! It just shows you how apprieciated you are and I needed you to dress differently than us haha

~~He put a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. "Besides I knew you would dress as either Edelgard or Claude because you don’t think you are popular enough," he whispered.~~ ~~~~

The words went thorugh deaf ears as the agitated boy prepared to attack.

The cornered and nervous Byleth: Woaaaaah! No need to use violence?? Please lay down your lance! I DON’T THINK IT’S ALLOWED TO RUN IN THE HALLWAYS WITH WEAPONS!

Edelgard: Should we help the teacher?

Claude: Nah I think he’ll be fine. He’s the main character remember? They always have plot armor after all!


End file.
